drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Tub
"Hot Tub" is the first episode of Drawn Together. Storyline The episode opens with a brief look at the Drawn Together House, and a short description of the series, saying that “eight different cartoons characters from all over the animated universe will live together in front of a million cameras.” It then goes on to name and describe each character: Princess Clara, a musical and bigoted fairy tail princess; Wooldoor Sockbat, a fucking annoying wacky what-cha-ma-call-it; Foxxy Love, a mystery solving musician with a sweet ass; Toot Braunstein, a black and white heart-throb from the twenties (plus she’s fat); Ling-Ling, a sociopathic Asian trading card battle monster; Xandir, a totally gay videogame adventurer; Spanky Ham, a crass internet download who farts on retards; and Captain Hero, another person in the house. Everyone, excepting Foxxy, arrives in the house, and they meet and get along well. Toot quickly develops a crush on Xandir. Upon discovering he has a girlfriend, she becomes very jealous. Later, Spanky and Hero are playing pool while discussing the lack of attractive female housemates. Hero says that he wishes they had a ‘hot black chick,’ seconds before Foxxy arrives. Amazed at his luck, he next wishes for a ‘12 year old girl and a donkey, which, to his dismay, does not arrive. Foxxy is instantly greeted by the other housemates. Clara then asks Foxxy to take her bags up to her room, referring to her as ‘Servant Girl.’ Spanky thinks it’s hilarious that Clara assumes that Foxxy is a servant because she is black. Foxxy begins a long rant at Clara, and is only prevented from attacking Clara by Hero. Clara then makes things worse by saying, “Help! Someone! She’s attacking me like I’m the English language!” This results in a fight. Afterwards everything became tense and awkward. To help make things better, Foxxy brings a lot of alcohol. Everyone has a great time, excepting Clara. Xandir begins to get annoyed at Toot’s constant attention towards him. Toot becomes enraged, and when Xandir’s girlfriend calls, she tells her that Xandir told them he had no girlfriend, and that he busy with her. Meanwhile, Clara is upset that everyone is having fun without her, and Spanky tries to console her, and gets her to go apologize. However, her apology ends up being just as racist as before. Finally, one comment (“And father always made us cut up those plastic six-pack holders so they wouldn’t get lodged in your people’s blowholes.”) enlightens Foxxy on what is really going on. Clara didn’t mean to be racist; she had just only ever listens to her bigoted father. Foxxy decides to “Open up your to Clara mind, and your mouth.” She then kisses her, at first Clara resists, but then they end up making out, much to the enjoyment of Spanky and Hero (Xandir was oddly uninterested). The next day, Toot informs Xandir about what she did, and Xandir panics. Toot however enjoys being the bitch. She then goes and convinces Clara, who had enjoyed the previous night, that Foxxy actually violated her. Clara becomes upset and calls the producers, asking them to take Foxxy off the show. They then convince Clara that a Tequila brunch would help. That results in everyone getting drunk and an almost identical set of events to the previous day. Clara calls again to inform then that she was violated again. The producers call for a vote of the housemates to see if Foxxy can stay. She goes around trying to get support, but is unable to get any. Xandir leaves to go after his girlfriend. Ling-Ling attempts to battle with Clara, but Clara can’t understand him, and somehow she gets the message that her father was bigoted, and she was in the wrong. Clara leaves to stop the vote, and Ling-Ling fights and kills Toot. Xandir returns just in time for the vote. At the vote, Clara defends Foxxy, and gets everyone to vote to keep her. However she ends up showing Foxxy like it’s a slave auction and they fight again, but it is quickly ended by the kissing again. Musical Number: "Black Chick's Tongue", a parody of "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin, sung by Clara and Foxxy as they make out in the hot tub. Two other original songs also appear: "I Wonder Why", which plays during a Foxxy speech over shots of the other characters expressing sadness, and "Yeah OK", a hip-hop song that plays during the first booze party. Lyrics to "Black Chick's Tongue" :Clara: What is this thing in my mouth? It's slippery and its slimy, Travelling down my slender virgin pink esophagus. Some black chick's tongue, It's such a new sensation. :Foxxy: I got a mayonnaise momma on my licking hole and we've only just begun.* :Clara: It's really quite thrilling... :Foxxy: That's right now, you know... :Clara: I think I taste a filling... :Foxxy: And it's solid gold. :Clara: I never dreamed I'd be so willing... to let myself go... :Foxxy: Tell me about it, I'm totally frenchin' a racist ho! :Clara: This black chick's tongue. What a wonderful feeling. :Foxxy: Damn, where'd dis bitch get her earrings? :Clara: I've never had so much fun... :Clara & Foxxy: As with this black chick's tongue. :Captain Hero: How cool is this? We've only been here a day, and I already find myself in a three way... (*)On the soundtrack, this line is "I got a mayonnaise momma on my licking hole, Oh yeah, Foxxy's gettin' some." Differences in DVD version The DVD version of this episode contains several lines and scenes which were either cut or changed in the televised version: * One of Clara's confessional bits is edited significantly in the televised version. The line, "I thought those people picked banjos, not fights! I was so upset about what Foxxy had done... I sure hope this comically misleading nose job makes me feel better... hey, not bad!" is chopped and rearranged into "I was so upset about what Foxxy had done... I thought those people picked banjos, not fights!" * Toot's line, "Would you just put it in me already? Even if ya just need a place to pee!" is shortened in the version aired on television, eliminating the reference to urination. * When Spanky becomes aroused by watching Clara cry, his penis is uncensored in both the original televised version and the DVD version. Later television airings, however, have his penis covered by a censor bar. * During the ball pit sequence, Spanky says to Clara, "If that'll get you out of that robe so I can check out that precious vertical smile of yours!" In the televised version, the word "robe" is replaced with "ball pit". * Also during the ball pit sequence, Clara explains in the DVD version of the episode that all of her servants at home are "black or worse." In the televised version, the word "worse" is replaced with "Presbyterian". * Spanky's line, "I was totally looking forward to voting that hot black chick out. No, wait a minute. Not voting. I mean, EATING!" is cut entirely in the televised version of the episode. * The scene in which Captain Hero waits patiently for the 12-year-old girl and donkey to show up is shortened considerably in the episode's televised version; in the DVD version, the scene is twice as long. * The DVD version of this episode contains two additional scenes that do not appear in the televised version of the episode. The first, which takes place right after the "Black Chick's Tongue" sequence, features Wooldoor coming back down to earth and escaping from the bubble he was encased in, causing him to die immediately (a reference to people with severe combined immunodeficiency syndrome, known in popular culture as bubble boys). The second is a live action sequence of a reporter surveying the decimated ruins of the trailer park that was destroyed by Xandir's tornado. "Three days after the killer tornado hit, and it's total chaos out here, some 300 homes decimated. You could understand after the last couple of days, it was difficult to find out who lived where, and what happened to everyone." * Foxxy and Clara's middle fingers are blurred out in both the televised version and the DVD version of the episode, marking one of two instances (the other being "Gay Bash") where the DVD is censored. In this particular case, however, the blurring is necessary because it's the basis of a joke, that being that Clara didn't know what hand gesture Foxxy was making behind the pixelization until she does it herself. * The "This year on Drawn Together" teaser contains around twice as many clips in the DVD version than in the televised version. Trivia/Goofs * The characters's ages: -Clara is 20. -Spanky is 31. -Toot is 22. -Captain Hero is 28. -Xandir is 19. -Foxxy is 23.Ling-Ling and Wooldoor's ages are yet to be revealed. * Princess Clara was the first housemate ever to occupy the confessional chair, and she was also the first character to talk in the show. * When she is in the confessional discussing Clara's apology, Foxxy is missing her wristbands in the first couple of shots, but has them again at the end. * Just before Toot starts her earthquaking Charleston, look at Spanky Ham in the background; for a few seconds, his eyebrows are missing. * When Wooldoor is trapped in Spanky's bubble, he wears a blue-and-white striped bathing suit. But when the bubble bursts next morning, Wooldoor wears his usual attire. * During the booze party, Toots sucks up alcohol from a tube while the others chant "Suck". But when this word is chanted for the last time, the characters neither open their mouth nor do they move in rhythm to the chant, as they did before. * The show made its debut on the same night as Game 4 of the 2004 World Series between the Boston Red Sox and St. Louis Cardinals. In fact, the episode aired more than an hour before the last out was made. * Whenever someone's in the confession room, the show their name, age and previous occupation before the show at the bottom of the screen. However, Toot's occupation changes sometimes from "Overweight 20's sex icon" to just "20's sex icon" * When Foxxy is first shown standing in front of all the alcohol, she has her boots on. A few seconds later, they show her standing there barefooted * If you look closely when Foxxy is saying how messed up Clara's apology is, she doesn't have her wristbands on. But after Clara says the part which explains to Foxxy why she is so bigoted, you can see the wristbands back on Foxxy. * When Foxxy is stuck in "Oh, no, you didn't!" mode, her arm moves side to side and her head moves forward and back. At first, it may look like her head is also moving side to side, but look closer at the neck. For a more complete view, observe the scene with Foxxy and Captain Hero, and watch Foxxy and her reflection in the mirror. Notes * According to the episode commentary,the network thought the show would be like a normal reality show except with cartoon characters, until they saw the scene with the blowhole on Foxxy. * Ling-Ling's animation appears to be 'stylized', in that his animations will often drop heavilly in framerate, much like certain badly animated Japanese cartoon shows. This is most obvious during moments where Ling-Ling is the only one on camera. * The premiere grabbed an audience of 2.2 million viewers, a good chunk of the 2.9 million that watched its South Park lead-in. * Parts of episodes shown in 1:85:1 widescreen (16X9). * Tara Strong seemed to have a little bit of a problem deciding on a voice for Toot. If you watch closely, her voice re-adjusts over and over until near the end, and at one point she even sounds exactly like her Girls Powerpuff Girls character, Bubbles. (When she says "Sometimes I cut myself to relieve the pain.") * Spanky's animation is stylized to look as in if done in Macromedia Flash. He is basically formed of simple shapes and is always in straight on, 3/4, profile, or back view. Allusions * Foxxy says she isn't a slave to nobody, "except the rhythm," which is exactly what a slave says in the episode of Futurama , "A Pharaoh to Remember ." * (on how many lives Xandir has used on his girlfriend) "8,293,506 - not counting Quadforces and power-ups." This is most likely a nod to the Triforce from Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda . * Xandir spending all his time on the telephone talking with his girlfriend is a reference toThe Surreal Life The Surreal Life . Corey Feldman set up camp in the phone booth and was always talking to his girlfriend. Corey and Xandir also have similiar personalities. * The two creatures that are tied together and fighting with knives look like Smurfs , only purple. * The tune to "A Black Chick's Tongue" is very similar to "Whole New World A Whole New World " from Aladdin . * When Clara speaks to the producers on the phone, they sound like the adults from the Peanuts cartoons. * In the beginning of the second act, a Flintstones -like car drives by the house while a Jetsons Jetsons -ish UFO flies overhead. * In Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda :, Link (the character upon which Xandir is based) would play a flute and then be transported by a cyclone. * Ling-Ling says, "Say "Ling-Ling" three times to accept challenge! The rule about saying his name three times over a short period of time to summon his ballistic behavior might be a reference to Beetlejuice , who ran under a similar rule. * Ling-Ling says, "I come here to destroy all! And give children seizure! This is a reference to the infamous Pokémon episode "Hero Porygon Electric Hero Porygon " (that has been banned in all countries) which popular urban legend says gave hundreds of children seizures when it aired in Japan (the children actually only showed symptoms of mass hysteria, several days after the fact). The show then spoofs the scene by showing Ling-Ling's picture with rapid flashing lights for a couple of seconds. * Ling-Ling says, "that'll do pig, that'll do." It is an obvious reference to Farmer Hogget's closing line from the talking-animal movie Babe . * Hero says, "Once I vote you out, I'll be closer to that million dollars. Captain Hero is referencing the CBS reality show, Survivor , with its premise of a single survivor winning a grand cash prize. But Foxxy tries in vain to remind him that there is no prize at the end. Memorable Quotes "Ling-Ling no dog! Ling-Ling here to destroy all! And give children seizure! '' : - Ling-Ling "''Sometimes I cut myself to relieve the pain!" : - Toot Braunstein "Excuse me, what did you just call me? Servant girl?" "Oh, many pardons or "my bad". What do you people call yourselves these days? Mammy, Mooly, Topsy, Schvoogie?" : - Foxxy Love, Princess Clara "Now what was that bitch thinking? Foxxy ain't a slave to nobody. Nobody but the rhythm!" : - Foxxy Love "I'm on a never ending quest to save my girlfriend!" : - Xandir "Girl, Foxxy Love's gonna teach you how to open up your mind. And your mouth!" : - Foxxy Love "So fine, if I can't be the sex symbol, I can definitely be the bitch!" : - Toot Braunstein "I am so mad, I've been stuck like this for three hours!" : - Foxxy Love "Sorry Foxxy, but if I vote you out now, I'll be one step closer to the million dollars." "Million dollars? You know this ain't one of them shows, right? Ain't no prizes?" "(In confessional) Silly Foxxy, she'll never win the million dollars with that attitude." : - Captain Hero, Foxxy Love "Why must I ruin everything so beautiful?" :- Spanky Ham Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Category:Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Clara Episodes